Reborns
by Paine3
Summary: Sents: Spirits of the dead that reside on the Farplane.  But what if, somehow, they escaped?  What if they came back?
1. A New Beginning

This is kind of a redo of my very first story (which is gone now). But it is _a lot _different, actually. I won't say anymore.

* * *

Rikku lay on her cot, sorting through her spheres. She arranged them into three different categories. _Gullwings, Post-Gullwings,_ and_ Pre-Gullwings_. _The Gullwings_ stack had the most. _Post-Gullwings_, she found, had only three. And they were short too. "Poopie..." she sighed. "This is so _boring_! Why can't something exciting happen on this stupid desert..." 

The Gullwings had been disbanded for over half a year now. Of course YRP kept in constant communication, occasionally spent a day together and such... but ever since Yadonoki they had not embarked on any thrilling adventures. No, Rikku was stuck here in Bikanel, helping Nhadala dig up dirt and then sort through said dirt.

Right now she was on her lunch break. She liked to spend the coveted hour inside of her tent. She had one all to herself. Actually, she shared it with Nhadala, but the woman never came inside anymore. Rikku had never seen herself as a nine-to-five kind of girl, especially not when she was barely eighteen-years-old. Every night she returned home after work, and prayed for some excitement.

"Three more days..." she sighed. In three days she would have a whole five days off, and she planned to spend those days traveling around Spira. She could not wait. It was going to be so much fun. She had invited Yuna and Paine to come along, but of course Yuna hardly left Besaid anymore, now that Tidus was back. Paine had told her she was taking a little trip of her own already, and that it was impossible to reschedule. So, sadly, Rikku was all by herself.

"Rikku! Lunch break is over! We have some work to do out by the Oasis!" Nhadala poked her head inside the tent flap. "Are you looking at all those old spheres again?" she asked the princess.

"So what if I am?" Rikku asked.

"You know we're not supposed to dwell on the past," Nhadala actually stepped into the cool, shaded tent.

"I know. Just... I miss it," the blond shrugged. "Yunie and Paine. I wanted them to come with me on my vacation, you know. But they're both busy next week."

"Well... why not take an early vacation?" her boss suggested. "Just start early. You'd actually get more time off that way."

"I can do that? Isn't it too late to change? I mean... there's so much stuff we have planned for tomorrow-"

"I'll take care of it." Rikku gaped. Nhadala was not usually so lenient. Under any other circumstances she would have been suspicious. But if she left early then she could see Paine before she left on her trip.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," she said. "Thank you, Nhadala... You have no idea how happy I am right now!"

"Hey, you still have some work to do. Let's go. The sooner you get it done the sooner you can leave on your vacation."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Paine listened to her friend's proposition calmly, sitting just out of the comsphere's view. She was having difficulty paying attention to Rikku while also concentrating on putting her pants on right. She had just woken up, and there were so many buckles. "I know you're leaving on Sunday, but maybe tomorrow or something I thought we could meet in Luca. I asked Yuna to come too, but she hasn't decided yet – dunno why... it's not _that_ far away from Besaid. Please, Painey, please?!"

The silver-haired girl sighed, glaring over at the small blue sphere. "Luca's pretty far away for _me_, Rikku," she said. "Besides: we're leaving at dawn Sunday, even if I did meet you there for the day I'd never be back in time."

"We?"

"Yeah... Baralai, Gippal and Nooj are coming too," Paine explained. "We're camping out on Mount Gagazet for a few days. We've had it planned for a while..." she sighed, snapping a few more of her buckles into place.

"Gippal...?" Rikku squeaked.

"Interested much?" the warrior chuckled.

"Oh, no... I just thought that I could maybe stop by and see him during my break. But, obviously not." By the sound of her voice Rikku was more than just a little upset. Paine frowned, lying back on her large bed.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Rikku, but... like I said: we can't change it now."

"It's alright," Rikku sighed. "I just haven't seen him in a while. Since the Machine Faction disbanded it's been hard for me to get a hold of him. I heard he moved." Paine looked cautiously towards the door of her bedroom, thankful that it was shut.

"Yeah," she said, "I heard that too."

"_Oh well_," her best friend chirped, "enough about that grease-monkey. Please come, Paine, _please_!? We can meet at that hotel they named after the Gullwings! I heard it's been finished recently, and I've been absolutely dying to check it out!"

"I'd like to... but I don't know how to get there," Paine shrugged. "I don't exactly live on an airship anymore-"

"Yeah, how is that apartment thing working out for you!?" Rikku injected. "You just moved in right?"

"Two months ago."

"Bevelle must be so pretty. You live near Baralai, don't you?" Paine's eyes found the door again.

"Pretty close," she nodded, although Rikku could not see it. "I'll ask him, but I'm not making any promises."

"Oh, come on, Baralai will do anything if _you _ask him," Rikku teased.

"I really have to go, Rikku," said Paine. "But I'll call you back when I know if I can come tomorrow or not."

"Okie-dokie. Catcha later, Painey." Rikku's voice was suddenly replaced with static.

"Wow... she actually hung up first this time," Paine whispered, getting to her feet. "That's a first." The nineteen-year-old pushed into the small landing of her apartment. It was in a wide fan shape, with two doors to the left of hers and a set of five stairs leading down into another room. It was a large apartment, in her opinion, and had a lot of space to it.

"Hey, Paine," Baralai suddenly came trotting up the stairs onto the landing. "Who was it you were talking to?"

"Rikku. What are you up to?" she asked.

"Just need to finish packing for Sunday," he said. "Are you excited?"

"Don't I look it?" Paine joked, keeping her face emotionless. Her friend laughed lightly, continuing towards his room. "Listen... 'Lai..." she began.

"Yeah?"

"Is there anyway you can take me to Luca tomorrow? Rikku wants to meet with me there."

"Why doesn't she just come here?" Baralai asked, looking at Paine with suspicious eyes. She merely shrugged. "Haven't told her yet, have you."

"Might of slipped my mind..." she lied. "But I did tell her that you and Gippal were coming with me on the campout."

"But you forgot to say: 'By the way, we also live together'?" he grinned teasingly.

"It's Rikku. When it comes to Gippal she gets all weird," Paine explained. "But... I'll tell her tomorrow, I promise. That is, if you take me..."

"Take you where?" that was when Gippal decided to jump up onto the landing as well. He looked between his two roommates, grinning slyly. Paine scowled, folding her arms.

"Gippal..." she began, "get your mind out of the gutter."

"Hey!" he snapped jokingly. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"I'm older," Paine sighed, starting towards the living room.

"By like three months!" Gippal exclaimed with exasperation. His red-eyed friend had the tendency to pull the _'I'm older' _card on him, even when they were in the Crimson Squad. It was only a few months.

"I'm still older," she said, passing him.

"Well Baralai is older than both of us," he pointed out. "And he pays for most of the apartment – so you have to listen to him!" Baralai clapped Gippal on the shoulder, also heading down the stairs.

"Gippal, get your head out of the gutter," he commanded.

"Oh like you don't wish-"

"Enough," Paine snapped, plopping down on their couch. Her face was blank, but there was still a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. She flipped on the spherescreen which hung on the wall opposite her. Her two friends joined her in the living room. Gippal sat on the floor, and Baralai stood behind her.

"The news is on," he said. Paine shrugged, changing the channel.

"Why do we always have to watch the news in the mornings?" Gippal groaned.

"It's not like there's anything else on anyway..." said Paine.

"There is plenty of other stuff on!" he shouted.

"Shut up," she snapped, hitting him over the head with the remote.

"Guys..."

"Ow! _Fryd dra ramm?_" Gippal yelled.

"That's what you get-"

"Guys!" Baralai shouted over them. Paine looked up, as did Gippal. "Look," the oldest of the three pointed at the screen.

Shelinda was standing in the center, with a scared looking old man wringing his bony hands at her side. At the bottom of the screen was the caption: _Reborns: Are Sents walking among us again? _"_You heard it hear first,_ _everyone!_" Shelinda chirped in her usual tone. "_We have eyewitness accounts of Sents walking among the living. How many are there? How did they get here? Are they a threat? Please, send us your thoughts on the matter and any footage you have of these mysterious Reborns_-" Gippal snatched the remote away from Paine's hand and changed the channel.

"_Gippal_!" his roommates exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Baralai asked.

"What? You actually believe that load of crap?"

Paine tapped Baralai on the sleeve lightly. "Yeah?" he said.

"You never answered my question. Can you take me to Luca tomorrow?"

"Luca? Why are you going to Luca?" Gippal turned his head.

"Go see Rikku..." she answered.

"Can I-!?"

"No. I am not having you within 100 yards of Rikku and a hotel."

"Hotel!?"

"I don't know how..." Baralai drew attention back to the point, "I'll probably have to pull a few strings for an airship, but I'll get you there somehow, Paine." Gippal frowned, folding his arms. "Promise."

"I hate you both..." he grumbled.

0o0o0o0o0

Rikku sat in the lobby Saturday morning, with her cousin sitting across from her. Yuna had just arrived, but Paine had yet to even call. "This place is so cool," Yuna beamed, looking around at the large lobby. It looked much like the engine of the airship, on a much larger scale and without the smell and noise. There was a gift shop and even a Gullwings Museum.

"Have you seen the rooms?" Rikku asked.

"No."

"Neither have I... But I heard we can get one for free if we asked. We each have our own suites named after us, isn't that awesome!?" the blond laughed, riffling through a free brochure sphere. "Of course your's is the most expensive. Aww, mine's so cute!" she said, enlarging the thumbnail view of 'her' room. "We should really stop by the museum before we leave. It looks like fun. There's like a ton of interactive stuff..."

"Where's Paine?" Yuna frowned, staring towards the entranceway.

"I don't know, but I'd wish she'd show up soon," said Rikku.

"Hey... is... is that her?" Yuna breathed, pointing over her shoulder. She stared at the door as a young woman waltzed inside. Red eyes, pale face, one pierced ear. The only difference between the newcomer and Paine was her hair. Instead of grey and up in Paine's usual style, it was jet-black and framed the young woman's face. There was also her outfit. Not a single shred of leather or scrap of metal. She was far more covered up, with a dark shirt, baggy pants, and a ragged trench coat.

"Must be. Wow, love the new hair," Rikku smiled.

"I didn't know she'd changed it... Are you sure that's her?" Yuna asked cautiously, doubtful. Something did not feel right.

"Only one way to find out," said her cousin. She raised her hand high and called out, "Hey, Paine!"

Yuna watched as the woman's head quickly turned in their direction.


	2. Just a Feeling

"Paine!" Rikku beamed. The woman smiled across the lobby, and waved. Yuna frowned, turning back to face Rikku.

"I guess it is her," she said.

"Dr. P, come over here!" her cousin beckoned.

"Hey... there you both are..." Paine walked over quickly and stood behind Yuna.

"Where have you been," Rikku asked. "We've been waiting for you for a while."

"Sorry, lost track of time," she replied, sitting down beside the former summoner.

"I had no idea you changed your hair," Yuna suddenly spoke up. "It looks nice on you."

"Thanks. Yeah, did it a few days ago... about a week," said Paine.

"Why?"

"Got tired of grey, I guess," she shrugged. She lay back against the cushion, folding her arms. "What's with all of the questions, Yuna?" The two looked at one another, eyes locking. Paine smiled, while Yuna frowned. She sensed something that she had never sensed before. At least... not around Paine.

"Yeah, Yunie," Rikku said. "For the record I love it, Painey. I'm sure _Baralai _likes it too, doesn't he?" Yuna stared at her cousin. How could she not feel it? Did Rikku honestly believe that this woman was Paine? Yuna studied the impersonators face, but could find nothing off about her. She was certainly pale enough. Actually, she was paler. Her _eyes_! They were darker than Paine's, almost brown. But what did that prove...? Yuna had to show that this girl could not possibly be Paine.

"Hmm?" Paine turned her attention to Rikku. "Oh... of course."

"See, and he's who brought you here," Rikku grinned. "I told you he'd do whatever you asked." Paine gave a light laugh. Yuna still looked suspicious.

"How do you like your knew home, Paine?" she asked.

"My new home?" Paine seemed a bit confused for a moment. "I love it." That was all she said. Yuna smiled.

"How long ago did you move in?"

"A few... months..." the imposter fished for the right answer.

"Oh. My mistake, I thought it was only a few weeks..." This threw Paine off-guard, and Yuna knew it.

"Why are you being so interrogative?" Rikku asked.

"Come on, Rikku, no big deal," said Paine. "We're just catching up, aren't we, Yuna?"

"Of course," Yuna agreed. "How is Baralai?"

"He's good," Paine grinned.

"Life in the big city treating you well?"

"Big city...?" Paine looked quite surprised. "Oh of course it is! Something different, you know. And I've got... Baralai..." she finished shakily.

"You'll have to tell me all about your trip tomorrow," Rikku laughed. "Not fair, you getting to go with Gippal! I-I mean... everybody..."

"I smell jealousy," said Paine teasingly. "Don't worry, Rikku, I'll make sure nothing happens."

"What could 'happen'?" said Yuna. "You guys are going to Gagazet..."

"Well, yeah... but there's all that snow!" Yuna frowned. She was not going to openly accuse this woman of being an imposter, not in front of Rikku. A scene was not necessary. This Paine did not appear to be a threat anyway. But why was she impersonating their friend? And what did she want?

"So, are we going to just sit here?" said Paine suddenly. "Why don't we get out and do something?"

"Sure," Rikku jumped up. "Let's go!"

"Yeah," Yuna stood, and offered Paine her hand. Rikku bounded off towards the entrance, leaving the two behind.

"Is something wrong, Yuna?" Paine asked innocently, taking the other woman's hand and standing up.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Yuna whispered.

0o0o0o0o0

Paine and Baralai stood outside the large hotel, staring up at a large sign that read _The Gullwing Hotel_. "I told you I'd find it," Baralai grinned.

"It only took you an hour..." Paine grumbled. "Come on." The pair strode into the hotel lobby side by side.

"Wow, this place is nice," Baralai commented.

"Hmm..." Paine stopped, looking towards the waiting area. "They aren't here. They should be here." Baralai followed her gaze. People were coming in and out, stopping here and there. But no Rikku, and no Yuna. "We aren't that late." She walked quickly over to the large area full of couches and chairs. Paine stood between two couches which faced each other. Something drew her eyes to the couch with its back to the entranceway. She stared down at it, and then a shiver went down her spine, raising goose bumps beneath her gloves.

"Are you alright, Paine?" Baralai asked. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I didn't see it..." she replied shakily.

"They definitely aren't here," said Baralai, forgetting to let go of Paine's shoulder.

"Guess not."

"Maybe we should check the front desk. They may not have shown up at all." Paine nodded.

The front desk was on the other side of the large room. It was flanked by two sets of stairs which both lead to the same landing and a pair of lifts. A brunette attendant stood behind the desk, smiling as Paine approached. "Lady Paine," she squeaked, "what an honor it is to meet you. And Praetor Baralai as well..."

"Thanks," Paine said offhandedly. "Listen, have you seen my friend-"

"Lady Rikku?"

"Yeah."

"She was just over there not too long ago," said the attendant, gesturing to the waiting area. Paine raised an eyebrow.

Baralai shuffled over towards a sphere sitting on the desk. It was labeled: _Free Brochure Sphere_. "You can have take it," the attendant assured him. He nodded, picking it up. The moment it left its stand another one replaced it.

"Now that's interesting," Paine commented, watching Baralai look through the brochure. Then she turned back to the attendant. "Now, about Rikku. She _was _here?"

"Yes. With Lady Yuna."

"Did you see them leave?"

"No miss," said the attendant. The red-eyed woman sighed, looking down. So they had ditched her... Interesting. After she had come all the way here just to see them? Something did not seem right.

"Hey, Paine," Baralai piped up, "they have a suite here named after you!"

"Oh, yes, may I interest you two in it? For you, Lady Paine, it is completely free," the brunette chimed in.

"Free?" Paine looked between the two. "Well... I guess, since Rikku and Yuna stood me up..."

"We did fly all the way down here," Baralai added, obviously excited. Paine sighed.

"Might as well..." The attendant beamed.

"Great!" she squealed, ducking underneath the table. She brought up another sphere, this one smaller than any other Paine had seen.

"Is everything in this place made of spheres...?" said Paine exasperatedly. She took the key in her hands. The room number was punched onto it. "And it's purple... how appropriate." She turned to Baralai, tossing him the key. "After you."

0o0o0o0

Gippal thought he was clever. He had snuck onto Baralai's airship and ridden all the way to Luca. "Ha-ha," he laughed, "I can't wait to see Paine's face."

The man had wandered around Luca since they had landed an hour ago. If Rikku was here she would be shopping. He was walking around the shopping district, with no luck. There were a ton of people though. Gippal was not much for believing in 'sixth senses', but he could not shake the feeling that something was off. Some of these people... did not _feel _like they belonged.

"_Rao! Rao, _Gippal!" Gippal turned his head. "Gippal!"

"Cid's girl," he laughed, watching the girl running towards him through the crowd. "How've you been?" She ran up to him, stopping barely a foot away. "What, no- OW!" Using all the strength she could muster, Rikku kicked him in the shin. "OW! Geez... what the hell was that for?!"

"I have a name," she barked.

"Whatever..." said Gippal, holding his throbbing leg. He looked up to see Yuna also coming towards him. "So where's Paine?"

"She is... somewhere," Rikku shrugged, turning towards Yuna. "I thought she was right behind us..."

"She had to use the restroom," Yuna explained. "Again."

"I'm right here." Gippal and Rikku both looked around. The black-haired Paine stood there, holding a long, thin package in her hand.

"What's that?" Rikku asked bounding over to her excitedly. Gippal was frozen in place. Paine looked at him as Rikku tore open the package. "Oooo, Painey's got a new sword!" she exclaimed, holding it up. Gippal's eye ran over it once before snapping back to Paine.

"That's a nice sword," he told her. His hand slowly began to move behind him.

"Thank you," she nodded.

"Why don't you try it out?" Gippal drew a small machine pistol from a holster strapped to his waist and raised it. That very same moment Paine snatched the sword from Rikku's possession and placed it under his chin.

"Gippal!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Paine, what are you doing?!" Rikku grabbed her by the arm.

"Put it down, Gippal..." Paine growled. "Gun or not, you don't stand a chance."

"You put yours down first," he snapped. "Step off her, Rikku."

"G-"

"Let go of her!" Rikku stepped back in surprise, raising her hand. The standoff was beginning to attract attention.

"Think I'm going to hurt your girlfriend...?" Paine sneered. "Is that any way to treat your friends?"

"If you don't put down your weapon I'll make sure you do!" he barked. Paine stepped back, lowering the sword without another word.

"See... I am not a threat, Gippal. What in the world made you think that I was?" she laughed.

"Gippal..." said Yuna. "Put it down." Gippal narrowed his one green eye, and then he slowly lowered the gun. Yuna looked at Paine, recalling their conversation in the lobby.

"_Who are you?" _

"_What? Yuna, it's me. What are you talking about?" _

"_You're _not_ Paine..."_

"_I think you've been on that island too long. Come on, we're burning daylight..." _

"Don't make me ask you again," Yuna blurted out. "Who are you!? What do you want?!"

0o0o0o0

"Hey, look, you can change the interior just like a dress sphere!" Baralai exclaimed, staring at the large grid against the far wall. "'_Place key here_'..." he read, running his fingers over a small hole. Paine lay against stacks of pillows on the king-sized bed, watching him.

"This thing is really comfortable," she sighed. "And that grid has Shinra written all over it." Baralai placed the key into the hole and all of a sudden the contraption burst to life. There were sixteen symbols all connected by a web of shallow ridges. It looked exactly like an enormous garment grid.

"So what do you think will happen if I press one?" he asked. "Will there be like a flash of light or something?"

"I have no idea," Paine shook her head. "But I like this scheme anyway."

"It's so dark," Baralai said, looking around the large room. For a suite it might seem small, only one room (not counting the bathroom) but there was a lot of space and a nice living area. Just as he had said, it was dark. Silvery curtains hung over the large windows. The walls were red, and its design was made up of circlets like the ones which hung from Paine's waist. All the furniture was upholstered in leather. It was a beautiful room. But Paine's favorite part was the bed. The frame was polished silver, and etched into the headboard was an enlarged version of her pendant. The sheets were made of the same silk fabric as the curtains, and the skirt was identical to the underlayer of her top.

"Of course," she replied to Baralai. "But it's nice, don't you think?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "They really put a lot of thought into this."

"I bet you Shinra did everything. Bet you he got paid loads for it too. The kid will probably be able to retire at fifteen..." she whispered.

"Nothing wrong with that," Baralai said. "Paine, is something bothering you?" he asked, making his way over to her, and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Nope."

"Do you expect me to buy that?"

"Nope."

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Baralai placed one hand over hers. She looked down.

"Passed being subtle, are you?" she grinned, turning away in embarrassment.

"Excuse me?" She jerked her head in the direction of their hands. Baralai jumped back. "Sorry," he said. "Wait, what do you mean 'being subtle'?"

"Never mind..." Paine frowned, staring out the window. "I'm just wondering why Rikku and Yuna stood me up. It's not like them. They were here... why didn't they just wait for me?"

"I'm sure there's a good explanation for it," said Baralai, still pondering what Paine had said. He moved so that he was sitting beside her, facing the same direction as she was. "Is that really it?"

"No... There's a lot of things, I guess... on my mind," said Paine.

"You can tell me whatever it is," said Baralai.

"I know." Paine got up, and walked towards the sphere grid. "I guess this thing is pretty cool." She pulled the key from its slot, and held it in her gloved hand. At first all seemed normal. The grid shut off.

Then the entire room followed suit.

"What the hell?" Paine looked around. The lights all dimmed. There was a small pop as one blew out.

"What did you do?" She could not see, but she assumed Baralai had gotten out of the bed.

"Nothing! I just... pulled the key out..." said Paine.

"_Attention Gullwing Hotel customers and staff,_" a voice came over an intercom in the ceiling. "_We are experiencing some difficulties at the moment. We are doing our best to rectify the situation. Please remain in your rooms until this issue is resolved. We appreciate your cooperation at this time_."

"What do you think it is?" Baralai whispered through the dark. Paine shuffled cautiously towards the door.

"The key's gone out too," she commented, more to herself than to Baralai. "I don't know," she said louder. "But I'm not staying in here." She pushed open the door and stepped out into the hallway. She pulled her garment grid from a pocket, and held it tightly in her hand. It was dark, but emergency lights were lit along the floor. Baralai joined her, closing the door behind him. "Keep quiet," she breathed in his ear, beckoning him to follow her.

The lifts were broken. "Damn it!" Paine hissed, trying a fourth time to fix the machina. "Where's Gippal when you need him...?!"

"We'll have to take the stairs," Baralai told her. They retreated back into another hall.

"Wait," she grabbed his wrist. "I hear something..."

"Probably a staff member-"

"Staff members don't sound like pyreflies," Paine pointed out, narrowing her eyes. "'Difficulties' for sure..." she spat.

"A fiend infestation? Here? Why?" Baralai asked, pulling Paine back into the lift room. Paine shook her head. She was not sure.

"The couch..." she breathed.

"Couch? What?"

"I think I know what brought them here."


	3. The Imposter

"I don't feel obligated to tell you that, Lady Yuna," said the imposter, smirking. "But I assure you, I'm not a threat..."

"And how are we supposed to believe that?" Yuna snapped.

"Because if I was trying to kill you, I'd have done it sooner," she explained. "And I assure you... you'd be dead." Only she seemed to find it funny. "Wow you people don't know when to take a joke," she turned on her heel. "Thanks for the shopping spree, ladies, but I have another errand to run." With her sword sheathed and in her hand, she began to walk away, back in the direction of the Gullwing Hotel.

"You can't just walk away from us!" Gippal barked. She ignored him. "Hey!"

"Guys..." Rikku whispered, staring after the girl's slowly retreating back. "Don't you think it's strange... the way she holds her sword...?

"What?" said Yuna.

"She holds it just like Paine."

"She's probably just trained the same way," said Gippal skeptically. "There are a ton of sword styles, so they probably just know the same one."

"Are we just going to let her go?" Yuna asked Gippal. "She didn't seem-"

"But is it all a coincidence?" Rikku interrupted. "She looks _just like her_!"

"A disguise," Gippal shrugged it off.

"Then why does she have black hair?"

"And her eyes are darker..." Yuna finally seemed to be swayed by Rikku's insistence. "She knew Paine's hair was grey. She said something about it when we asked her why she changed it. And she even has one piercing like Paine, that's not something a lot of people notice! Why would she pay attention to such tiny details, but forget about her hair and eyes – the things people _do _notice about Paine."

"Unless she wasn't _planning _to impersonate Paine... until we thought she _was _Paine!" Rikku exclaimed. "Hey!"

"Rikku, don't!" Rikku had started after the imposter, who had already disappeared into the crowd.

"Where'd she go?!" the Al Bhed elbowed her way through the people. "Paine! Paine!"

"Rikku!" Gippal had much less trouble making his way through the bustling square.

"Lose something?" He stopped. Paine's imposter stood beside him, her arms folded and her sword secured at her waist. "You're a bit overprotective of your girlfriend, aren't you? I have heard that Lady Rikku was perfectly capable of handling herself."

"If you go near her, I swear-" Gippal started.

"You'll what?" she laughed. "Point your gun at me again? You'd be dead before you even thought to pull the trigger, boy."

"_Boy_?" the Al Bhed scoffed.

"You heard-" the woman began. She was interrupted by a chorus of screams. She and Gippal looked up. "What the hell...?" People were running, and yelling. The crowd scattered in every direction. "That's back towards the hotel," she whispered.

"Rikku!"

"Damn it..." _He needs to stop __**doing that! **_"Gippal, stop being so damn irrational!" she called after him. He was too far away to be heard, and she did not feel the need to waist her breath. "Hmm... hey, you," she grabbed someone's arm as they tried to run passed her. "What's going on?"

"W-Who are you?" the man asked.

"Just tell me what's going on!"

"Fiends, miss. Fiends coming from over there! There are so many of them- ah!" The imposter had dropped him.

"That's all I need... Now you can keep running away, you little coward."

Rikku was on the ground. Her knives had been knocked out of her hands. Fiends, dozens of them, had suddenly swarmed her. She barely had time to draw the weapons, let alone use them successfully. It had been so sudden. They pounced, and then they were gone. She was not even hurt, just phased. The fiends seemed to be searching for something. But she was not going to just sit around and wait for them to come after her again. She jumped to her feet, snatching both knives from the ground. Monsters were everywhere. More than she had seen before in any city.

It happened so quickly that if she had not been paying attention she would have missed it. The fiends exploded. Suddenly she was surrounded by pyreflies. Then those pyreflies began to reform, this time: into one gigantic creature. "What the heck is going on!?" Rikku gasped, twirling the twin daggers in her nervousness.

It looked like a giant translucent blob with four slimy legs. It was the most disgusting thing Rikku had ever seen. Somewhere on it there had to be a mouth, because it let out an earthshaking roar and charged, feet crashing down on the pavement, heading straight for her! Whip-like tentacles shot out of its flexible body, cutting through the air at a tremendous speed.

"Rikku, duck!" But Rikku was already ahead of whoever yelled. She spread her arms and legs, ducking her head as the whips flew over her head, right where her face would have been. She sent her knives spinning around two fingers, bringing them up over her head. They sliced through the tentacles like they were butter, causing the severed ends to burst into pyreflies. This time, instead of rejoining the monster, they disappeared into the sky.

"This is freaking insane!" Rikku yelled. "Would someone please tell me_ what's going on!_"

0o0o0o0o0

Paine and Baralai had fought their way down every floor. The lobby was being ripped apart by fiends of every type. But Paine was not interested in them. She cut her way over to the sitting area, leaving Baralai to fend for himself by the stairwell. "Paine, where are you going!?"

Half a dozen lupines were gnawing on a sofa, paying no attention to Paine as she approached. "I was right," she breathed. With her Flametongue she incinerated the pack effortlessly. "They were after this. Or what was on it..." _Something has drawn the fiends to Luca. Whatever that thing is was here, and not too long ago I'd imagine. It must be a person. _"But fiends don't gather because of one normal person," she told herself. "Something special... There could be one, or a hundred. But, for sure, one of them was _here_." She turned her head. "Baralai!"

"What!?" Baralai had easily managed to push his way towards her.

"We have to find what the fiends are after, before they do," said Paine.

"What the fiends are _after_...?"

"They want something. I don't know what it is, but I do know that they wouldn't mind killing innocent people to get it. We find it and maybe we can lure the fiends away from here."

Everything suddenly came crashing down around them. Paine found herself on the ground. Baralai had pushed her down, covering her head as something went flying over them. "What the hell was that?" Paine hissed, trying to see over Baralai's shoulder.

"Baralai! Hey!" Baralai looked up.

"Paine, it's Rikku." He helped the warrior to her feet (not that she needed the assistance). A gaping hole had appeared where the front of the hotel had just been. Rikku looked a bit out of place in the center of it all.

"Rikku. You're here? Where's Yuna?"

"She and Gippal are busting up some more fiends outside," Rikku explained, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder. Paine could see them from here. She was a bit surprised: Yuna was not the least bit rusty, even after all the time since Yadonoki and the Gullwings. She must have been training on Besaid after all.

"Wait... GIPPAL?!"

"Paine, there's no time to be mad at him!" said Baralai. "Look!" Paine had not noticed what was behind her.

"Yevon... _what is that thing_?!"

"The fiends combined themselves into that monster," Rikku told her. "While we were outside some fiends swarmed me and then they formed into that huge beasty-thing. It tried to attack me but I diced it!" the blond declared with pride. "But Dr. P... I mean..." she looked a bit confused. "Paine..."

"What?"

"The girl fighting..." Rikku frowned, nodding towards the beast. "Look at her face..." Paine had not seen any girl because that fiend had been blocking her way. But now she saw her clearly. She was quite agile, but Paine knew a person would have to be to take on such a flexible, albeit bulky, creature one-on-one. It was hard to see her face, since it was hidden by all her black hair flying in each direction and how she kept her eyes locked on the main body of the fiend. A tentacle went whipping towards her feet, but she simply jumped, without even looking. She sent her sword spinning like it was some kind of baton around her hand, slicing at the fiend like it was salami. She never broke pace, she hit the ground running and kept on, moving in circles. All she did was defend, never attack. Paine did not doubt this girl could hold her own, but something struck her as odd...

"What is that girl doing!?" Baralai demanded. "If she keeps running it's going to get tired of her and come after one of us!"

"And you can't handle a little fiend, 'Lai?" Paine teased him. His face turned bright red.

"That's not what I meant..."

"She knows what she's doing," Rikku insisted. "It was kind of weird at first. She came up behind me, yelled at the fiend and then ran all the way here. She seemed to know that it would follow her, but I'm not sure how-"

"Did you say the fiends swarmed you, Rikku?" Paine injected, still watching the fighter closely.

"Yeah, so-?"

"Have you touched this woman?"

"Um... yeah, actually, I grabbed her by the arm-"

"Wait..." Paine cut her off. The woman had suddenly blocked a tentacle instead of slicing at it, skidding to a stop. An attack she could have easily dodged if she had tried, but instead she decided to break her momentum. That was what Paine felt was so strange. Even stranger, the tentacle was not even going for her head, neck or heart. It had gone straight for the girl's stomach. Always, whenever she blocked, she blocked her lower abdomen. She did not bother with anywhere else. Both hands and sword made sure nothing came close to that part of her body. "She leaves her face clearly open for an attack, but not her stomach...?" _She's what the fiends are after, no doubt. Either she's the only one or there are people just like her... But I still don't get it: why are fiends after humans? What's the point? They attack us, sure, but they don't usually invade a city for us..._

"Are you three just going to stand around _or are you going to do something productive_!" the woman yelled. And she turned her head around... She looked right at Paine with her dark eyes.

"No..." Paine gasped. Her weapon slipped out of her hand before she knew it. Every little detail fell together in her head like a puzzle. What the fiends were after. The woman's skill. Why she would never look away. Why she and Rikku had been together. _"Paine... The girl fighting... Look at her face..."_ And, most importantly, her obsession with protecting what was hidden beneath her clothes...

"I thought I taught you never to just mess around!" she was yelling again. Paine felt like she was seven years old. That face. The same face, the _exact same face_, which had constantly barked commands at her. _"Come on, P, you're holding it sloppy... Straight, like I taught you." _

"_I-It's really heavy...! My arms hurt..." _

"_Hmph... You'll get used to it, P. Let's move on to something else. Follow me. Remember how I taught you to carry your sword. There are some things, Paine, you must not forget..." _

"Skye..."

"P, get your damn act together!"

"You... You know her?!" Rikku asked. Skye was losing her footing, but Paine was frozen.

"Come on..." Skye breathed. "Don't get sloppy, little sister..."

"We have to help her, that thing will kill her!" Rikku started off, but Paine caught her around the shoulders.

"It can't..." she said.

"What!?"

"You can't kill something that's already dead."

"_PAINE!_"

"'Lai, I think you should go help Gippal and Yuna. But Rikku. Listen carefully... I might need your help with this..."

The fiend pushed Skye back farther. It was pushing her arms back towards her abdomen, her weakest point... "_Gah_..."

"Do you want some help?" She looked up. Paine had a smug grin on her face.

"Paine... don't just stand there grinning like some fool! Do something-!"

"Productive, I know," she laughed mockingly. She walked slowly up to the tentacles. "Strange, isn't it... It doesn't seem to even know I exist."

"_Paine..._" Skye growled.

One clean slice and the tentacles were no more. Skye fell off balance. Instantly more whips shot out at her, this time coming at her sides. They never had the chance to reach her. Paine had severed them without even moving from her place. "Did you find it?"

"Yeah..." she nodded. "Took a while... Little rusty, having been dead for twel-"

"Rikku, now!"

"Roger!" Rikku was sprinting at top speed. Skye felt a foot on her back and then Rikku had pounced onto Paine's outstretched sword.

"That's it," Paine seemed catapulted her into the air. This time the creature went straight for Rikku, its tentacles coming from all sides.

"Paine, what are you doing!?" Skye looked for Paine but she was gone. Running underneath the fiend.

"Where is it!" she called over her shoulder.

"Oh..." Rikku was doing fine by herself. Skye realized Paine had it all planned. The fiend had not even noticed her yet. "Move a little towards your left!" Paine followed. "Up a bit, you're too far south! There! Right there!" Paine stopped, looked up, and then shoved her sword into the fiend as hard as she could and twisting it.

The monster exploded. Rikku fell right out of the air, through a field of pyreflies, but landed easily on both feet. "Yeah! We did it! That was so awesome, right Dr. P!? Paine...?" Paine had slipped sometime during the explosion. She was on her back. "Paine!"

"I'm fine... I'm fine," said Paine, sitting up. "Don't worry about me, Rikku..." She pointed passed the younger girl, towards the body lying on the ground. The unconcious body of her undead sister.


	4. More of Them?

This is based on a story I did years ago, as I said in the first chapter I believe. But the truth is it is way different. The only things that remained the same was Skye's name, her relation to Paine and how she died - oh and one other thing but it's a secret. Everything else is entirelly different. Don't know why I'm telling you this but oh well. Sorry it has taken so long to update: that's why I updated twice. And I'm working on one other story simply because of request by someone. That should be done by tomorrow I think. But I can't make any promises.

0o0o0o0o0

"Reborns? So, the rumors are true, ya?"

"Clearly..."

"Shut up, Skye!"

"Don't you tell me what to do, you little brat!"

"You know what-!?"

"Would both of you just calm down? You shouldn't be fighting," said Yuna. But the two sisters were on their feet, weapons drawn.

"Not a wise move, P," said Skye. "I've slaughtered things twice your size."

"And I've taken on things you've only dreamed of! I'm not a little kid," Paine snapped, "stop treating me like one."

"There will be no sword fighting in my house," Lulu barked. They ignored her.

"I see your weakness, Paine," said Skye. "Best to keep your defenses up."

"At least I don't need some stupid eye trick to see yours," her sister replied. She swung at the reborn, who parried quickly before lashing out with her fist to Paine's face. The warrior stumbled, but easily recovered. However Skye had moved to her back, so she braced herself for an assault which never came. She looked around at the sound of many gasps. Skye was standing with her blade to Baralai's throat, smirking. "Bitch," Paine growled.

"You know, it's been real, everyone. But if you need me," said Skye, sheathing her sword, "I will be out doing something that is actually fun." She left the hut without another word.

"I hate to say this," said Gippal to Paine, "but... Actually, I have no problem saying it: You're sister is a total freak!"

"She's better with fiends than people," Paine commented dryly. "Most fiend hunters were."

"Fiend hunter?" Rikku repeated. "What is that?"

"It's kind of like a mercenary," explained the other girl. "She killed fiends for money. And when she didn't have a job to do: she and other hunters did it for sport. People would gather and the hunters would compete to see who could kill the most fiends in the shortest amount of time. Skye was a genius when it came to her job. She could usually kill even the largest fiend with a single hit."

"How'd she manage that?" Wakka asked.

"It's actually quite simple. All fiends are made of pyreflies, right? They're all sort of sewn together. According to Skye: all you needed to do was find the seam where the body of a fiend met its soul. She has something in her eyes that helps her find where that is."

"So unsents and humans must have one too," Shinra, who was huddled beside Yuna, said. "And I ran a few tests on the airship while she was unconscious: your sister's highest concentration of pyreflies is her-"

"Stomach," Paine nodded. "I know."

"What's so special about her stomach?" asked Tidus, looking across the hut to see Rikku shrug her shoulders.

"I... well..." Paine began.

"Would you like me to say it?" Baralai asked. She folded her arms and gave an ambiguous shrug of her shoulders. He took it as a yes. "Skye was killed. It was sinspawn, wasn't it?" Paine nodded. "They ripped her apart..."

"That's horrible!" Yuna cried.

"I was the one who found her," Paine's voice was soft. "The whole village where we lived had caught on fire during the attack. Houses were burning, bodies everywhere. She had told me to hide and that she'd be back in an hour at the most. But I waited and waited... I waited until the screams stopped, but Skye had not come back yet. So I went to look for her... and I found her... Not too far away from our house... She was just lying there."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Paine," Rikku sniffed. "That reminds me of Home, doesn't it?" she asked everyone. Everyone but Baralai and Yuna nodded in agreement.

"But now she's back," said Lulu. "And if she's back... others must have come back too. But how, and why?"

"No idea, but I'm going to go call up Noojster and tell him about all of this," Gippal stood and left the hut also.

"I think I need some air," Paine sighed, following suit. Baralai rose, but was stopped by Yuna.

"She probably needs her space," she said.

"Hey, I just thought of something," said Tidus all of a sudden. "What if..."

"Please don't say it," Yuna pleaded with him.

"Well maybe it's true," Tidus looked at everyone. "What if I'm a reborn too?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Gippal found the woman on the beach. She was swimming in the ocean, her clothes discarded on the sand. He watched her splash around, laughing to herself. She sounded so happy to be where she was, half submerged in salty water. He could not imagine how she felt.

It took a few minutes for her to notice he was there. She frowned, squatting so that all he could see was her neck and head. "What are you doing?" she called.

"I just wanted to apologize," Gippal replied. "You don't have to be so shy, I've seen girls swimming in their underwear before." Skye actually managed a sincere smile.

"You can join me if you like," she suggested. "I don't mind."

"I'm alright," he said.

"Now who's shy," she laughed. "You knew who I was from the moment you saw me, didn't you, Gippal? I saw recognition in your eyes. But you just didn't believe it."

"When we were in the Crimson Squad together Paine told us all about you," Gippal nodded. Skye walked out of the sea and over to her clothes. Her body was even paler than her face. Gippal watched her closely, and saw a scar which ran along the skin just below her bellybutton and circled around her back. "It's clean..."

"Hmm?" Skye looked up, and then she saw where his eye was. "Oh, this?" she ran her fingers along the smooth line. "Yes sir. Pulled me right apart. My spine was severed first, so I didn't really feel anything."

"I didn't expect that when she said you were..." he trailed off, realizing what he was saying. Skye just laughed at him again. He fished around for another topic: "So you've been gone for twelve years. That makes you, what, thirty?"

"Wow... You really know how to make a girl feel good! No, actually, I'm thirty-one. I was nineteen when I died. It was, I suspect, one of the last major attacks before High Summoner Braska defeated Sin."

"Oh," said Gippal nervously. "Well, you look really good for a thirty-one year old." She threw her shirt at him. "Whoa! That was supposed to be a compliment! Sheesh!"

"You really are an idiot," she sighed, not hiding the amused tone in her voice. She pulled on her pants and quickly took the shirt back from the Al Bhed. Then she strapped her sheath to her waist and shook out the overcoat before putting it on last. "This is a really nice place..." she muttered. "So peaceful."

"You are something else," said Gippal. "One minute you're in everyone's face and the next..."

"I wanted something," Skye explained, "and you got in my way. One thing Paine may not have mentioned was that I am ruthless. I always get what I'm after."

"No, she made that very clear. That's another thing I wanted to ask: Why are you so hard on her?"

"Because I wanted her to be strong. Paine was my student, I treated her as such."

"She was also your sister. And she's been through a lot in the past twelve years. In the past three years alone she's been to hell and back."

"I love Paine very much," said Skye. "You can not begin to understand why I did the things I did, and I don't care to explain them right now. So let us simply agree to disagree."

The two walked back towards the village together and in silence. Gippal followed a step or two behind the reborn. They were almost to the bridges when he grabbed her and pulled her off the path. "What the-!?" he covered her mouth as they hid in the brush behind a tree. "What are you doing," she hissed

"I heard something."

"So?"

"It might be one of those big monster fiends. We can't handle it alone."

"You must have missed Paine's performance today," Skye chuckled. She tried to move, but the two were wedged between the tree and a large rock at her back, there was not much room. Gippal held her shoulders so she would not make too much noise. He heard her sniff the air. "I smell something," she said. "It's like the Farplane. Yeah, that's what it reminds me of."

"I don't smell anything," Gippal commented.

"There he is." She peered out onto the path, and saw, through the branches and saw the legs of a man pass by their hideout. The feet suddenly halted. Gippal closed one hand around the pistol in his holster, but Skye stopped him. "He can sense us... Gippal, I think he's a reborn..."

The man's feet lingered for only a moment longer. Then he was gone.

0o0o0o0o0

Paine stared down at the village from the top of the hill. She liked it up here, ever since the first time she had come to Besaid with the Gullwings. It had finally sunk in now that she was alone at last. Her sister was alive again! She should be happy. But was she?

"Something isn't right," she said to herself, leaning forward against the ropes. "Sents don't just... come back."

There were footsteps behind her. _Baralai_, she thought. When she turned she was met with a familiar face, but it was not Baralai's. This face she had only seen once, in a sphere. "Hello," said the young man. "I don't think I've seen you around here before, ya?"

"You're..." Paine whispered.

"Do you know this big guy who goes by Wakka? He wasn't down at the beach like he normally is with the team."

"You're Chappu. You're Wakka's brother."


End file.
